falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Monopoly331
¡Hola! right ¡Hola, Monopoly331. Bienvenido(a) a El Refugio, la wiki de Fallout en español! Agradecemos que te hayas registrado y hayas colaborado editando Fuerte Constantine. Aquí hay una lista de páginas que deberías ver para comenzar: *Tutorial sobre Wiki. *El foro. *Portal de la comunidad. Si no sabes dónde seguir colaborando, puedes intentar... *Escribir algún artículo que aparezca en las páginas requeridas. *Expandir alguno de los artículos más cortos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en dejar un mensaje en mi discusión o en el foro, para ver si podemos ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Saludos, -- Lugamo (Discusión) 16:36 23 mar 2011 Oye, tengo un trato, tú creas los artículos, y yo los mejoro, les quito las faltas de ortografia, etc. Sí estas de acuerdo respondeme ;) EmpollONE 13:45 24 mar 2011 (UTC)empollONE Tú crea artículos a toda pastilla y yo los 'reformo', venga hasta luego ;) EmpollONE 13:56 24 mar 2011 (UTC)empollONE Oye tío, descansa un rato qué no puedo ir tan deprisa jajaja, xD EmpollONE 14:06 24 mar 2011 (UTC)empollONE Ortografía Hola tío que pasa... Eh estado viendo los articulos que has creado y aunque me parezca bien crear muchos articulos creo que debes de corregir tu mismo las faltas de ortografia para no tener que estar el articulo mucho tiempo que esas horrible ortografia, si tu mismo puedes corregirla como lo hacemos todos para que el lector lea lo mejor posible y que se vea el buen nivel de esta wikia. 95Tanatos 16:57 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Solo estoy colocandolas en sus categorias 95Tanatos 17:29 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Tranqui tio molamos 95Tanatos 17:32 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Amigo mandame los enlaces de tus nuevas paginas que hayas creado o editado para poder corregirlas Dios tio por favor deja trabajo para los demas que somos un equipoXDDDDD pd: MI CORREO DE MSN ES ELTANI_LETONA@HOTMAIL.COM 95Tanatos 18:40 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Esta bien formemos un equipo pero yo propongo Yo creación y editación de la pagina Tú recorte de imagenes y editacion y el otro (XD) bugs, notas, y creacion de tablas creo que esa seria una buena formación mandame un mensaje con tu opinion. P.D. Yo soy el lider XD -.-" Tío, si quien no para de crear pág. soy yo xD. Mejor hay que repensarlo... EmpollONE 11:01 25 mar 2011 (UTC)empollONE Por cierto, aconsejo extender el tema de ropa y armaduras, ya que está muy dejado, y no hay casi ninguno hecho. EmpollONE 11:02 25 mar 2011 (UTC)empollONE Esta bien yo extiendo y pongo la categorias 95Tanatos 15:27 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Borradas Nose si tu me dejaste el mensaje de que estaban borrando las páginas pero es verdad han quitado algunas (la del blaster alienigena si esta) dejale un mensaje a lugamo para preguntarselo 95Tanatos 19:26 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Cabronazos en el refugio Le pedi ayuda a Bola -helper de Wikia- dado que no sabia como borrar las imagenes. Al final, resulta que un usuario llamado Lаnсeгl289‏ habia puesto esas imágenes en todas las plantillas. Ahora, todo volvio a la normalidad, gracias a él. Lugamo(discusión) 16:56 6 may 2011 (UTC) Ampliar el refugio tu propuesta de copiar las páginas de the vault me parece bien y mal aunque consegiriamos muchas páginas en poco tiempo copiarlas descaradamente no esta bien que nos hagan el trabajo. lo que si podriamos hacer es hacer una página y ayudarnos con ella por ejemplo yo hago una pagina y cogo la info de las tablas para que sea mas facil ademas en temas como bugs y otras cosas no son siempre los mismo pues la version del juego es diferente. en fin solo coger lo que no seamos capases de consegir por falta de medios 95Tanatos 18:03 7 may 2011 (UTC) Difusión por correo electrónico Eso sería spam, y Wikia no permite eso, además no sería lo mejor. Te aconsejaria que llenes el apartado de "Tema/título". Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 00:47 11 may 2011 (UTC). Dinero Infinito Hola Monopoly te he borrado la informacion de el dinero infinito que creaste por que eso le quita toda la magia al juego, lo facilita mucho y lo que los jugadores quieren es un juego dificil para estar jugando mucho tiempo, quien quiera que el juego sea un paseo puede ir a otras paginas pero creo que una Wikia está hecha padar dar informacion y no para dar trucos. Un saludo. 95Tanatos 15:01 29 may 2011 (UTC) Entrenamiento de servoarmadura en Falllout New Vegas Para esto necesitas: #ir al Hidden Valley despues de que un soldado de la hermandad te diga a traves de ED-E que quiere que se lo lleve as a este. Para esto tienes que llevar a ED-E varias horas del juego. #Cunado aciertes con el bunker(por que son 2) te haran unas preguntas y unas pocas misiones, #despues de que hagas la de buscar las patrullas con sus holodiscos y se lo lleves al Elder o al tio calvo que quiere echarle del puesto(spoiler) conseguiras el entrenamiento de servoarmadura. P.D. si tieness alguna pregunta dejame un mensaje 95Tanatos 11:32 30 may 2011 (UTC) Entrenamiento de servoarmadura en Falllout New Vegas Para esto necesitas: #ir al Hidden Valley despues de que un soldado de la hermandad te diga a traves de ED-E que quiere que se lo lleve as a este. Para esto tienes que llevar a ED-E varias horas del juego. #Cunado aciertes con el bunker(por que son 2) te haran unas preguntas y unas pocas misiones, #despues de que hagas la de buscar las patrullas con sus holodiscos y se lo lleves al Elder o al tio calvo que quiere echarle del puesto(spoiler) conseguiras el entrenamiento de servoarmadura. P.D. si tieness alguna pregunta dejame un mensaje 95Tanatos 11:33 30 may 2011 (UTC) Entrenamiento de servoarmadura en Falllout New Vegas Para esto necesitas: #ir al Hidden Valley despues de que un soldado de la hermandad te diga a traves de ED-E que quiere que se lo lleve as a este. Para esto tienes que llevar a ED-E varias horas del juego. #Cunado aciertes con el bunker(por que son 2) te haran unas preguntas y unas pocas misiones, #despues de que hagas la de buscar las patrullas con sus holodiscos y se lo lleves al Elder o al tio calvo que quiere echarle del puesto(spoiler) conseguiras el entrenamiento de servoarmadura. P.D. si tieness alguna pregunta dejame un mensaje 95Tanatos 11:33 30 may 2011 (UTC) editando hasta en el instituto tio son las 2 de la tarde hasta en el instituto y editas paginas de el refugio jeje a mi me pasa lo mismo xDDD 95Tanatos 12:11 1 jun 2011 (UTC) hey monopoly, en primero si venga me animo a hacer lo de la servoarmadura, yo hago la tabla ahora y tu pones localizacion y caracteristicas vale? lo del tio que repara todo al 100 no creo que sea un fallo. P.D. dame tu hotmail o gmail si tienes. 95Tanatos 19:16 1 jun 2011 (UTC) pero si si me conecto yo me suelo conectar de 4 a 8 a veces por sierto tu me tienes a mi agregao al msn??? 95Tanatos 14:57 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Conectate Quillo tu msn cual es por q no te veo q yo te tenga, por sierto como es q me mandas los mensajes a las 12: 30??? venga escribe cuando te conctes en mi discusion tu MSN 95Tanatos 15:16 15 jun 2011 (UTC) tio lo has copiao mal pos yo tambien stoy conctado vuelve a agregarme ESE NO ES ES eltani_letona@hotmail.com ya ya lo e hecho pero nada Chat de la Wiki A mi los yanquis me dijeron que si era el creador lo pusiera de esta página: http://es.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiaLabs Ahí sale lo del chat, supongo que tu podrás ponerlo, ya que eres el creador de una wiki. Atte, EmpollONE 21:51 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Perdón. En el caso de tu wiki sería este: http://es.chorriquipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiaLabs. Wiki Chorriquipedia Lamentablemente no se puede hacer. No obstante puedes crear un articulo de tu wiki en la Central de Wikia. Saludos --Lugamo(discusión) 22:28 19 jul 2011 (UTC). Wiki Chorriquipedia Lamentablemente no se puede hacer. No obstante puedes crear un articulo de tu wiki en la Central de Wikia. Saludos --Lugamo(discusión) 22:28 19 jul 2011 (UTC). Honest Hearts Pues la verdad, la cosa está muy difícil y por eso me lo descargé, busca por internet y te saldrá. Saludos EmpollONE 15:45 3 oct 2011 (UTC)